Myopia
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: Sometimes you just look into his blue eyes... And you fangirl and squeal all you want. ReaderXAllen, for oXo Akino oXo.
1. Myopia

**So hey... Strikey needed to do a lot. Oneshot for Valentines Day (even though it's long over already), a story to celebrate on my forty review hit, (coughARROGANTcough) a story of ReaderXBachelor, and a story for oXo Akino oXo. So I thought, why not do all of them in just one package?**

**LAZY STRIKEY STRIKES AGAIN!**

**Warning: This story features short chapters, my apologies.**

* * *

_For oXo Akino oXo. Love you. XD_

* * *

**Myopia**

* * *

"Hey, idiot princess."

"Sup, asshat."

"I'm coming over tomorrow."

"Huh?"

* * *

You did a double take. Did he just say what you think he said?

"You heard me. I'll be at your doorstep tomorrow."

Your eyes widened. You felt excitement rushing through your veins. A wide smile spread across your lips. "Seriously? For real?" you chattered.

"Do you want it to be false?" He questions, almost muttering.

"Of course not! That's great news!" You exclaimed, ignoring his tone. "Are you really coming tomorrow? Where are you now?"

"Over the rainbow."

"Allen."

He smirked in amusement. "At the airport, silly."

You kept silent for a moment. "... Why didn't you tell me earlier?" You asked, almost hurt.

"Tch." He merely snickered in his Italian accent."I have to go now, my flight is almost here." he says.

"See you, asshat."

"See you, princess."

And he hung up the phone, just like that. You looked at it, staring at it's strings aimlessly before sighing and hanging up as well. How idiotic. These affectionate names you two had been using for this one year – it never changed, and you safely assumed that it never will.

You looked at your large apartment. It wasn't yours, technically. Duh. It was your parents'. But they both were out of town for the (long) moment. They had considered placing you into a boarding school, much to your horror, but luckily your grandfather had quickly come into the rescue.

Your parents probably won't return. 'Cause that's just how they roll.

"_I want you and Grandpa to take care of the house. We'll return when we've finished with our honeymoon."_

Yeah, who knew honeymoons took up to a year?

Scumbag parents.

Tch.

So for the time being, Grandpa was basically your only guardian. He wasn't that bad, actually. He lets you use the computer all the time, and he always cracks a joke or two. But Grandpa was old. He was weak. It was haunting and scary to think that any moment he might collapse. Who would take care of you then?

You blew a strand of hair out of your face and rested on the couch. Your pet cat, Sachi, began purring against your arm contentedly. Lately, here in Japan, life was good. And with Allen coming over tomorrow (well, you hoped), life was even better.

Oh yes. Allen. Allen Vargas. _**(1)**_ He was your boyfriend – we made that clear referring to the conversation above – and he lived in Italy. So yes, long-distance relationships do exist. The way you first met was kinda awkward, and it was in Omeagle, shockingly. You two got to know each other's Facebook, and in turn, began webcaming. He's an arrogant little shit, but all went well and you two started an official relationship.

The first time you two webcamed together was surprising. Allen's face was strikingly handsome, and the way he spoke was as if he was an expert romantist – what could you say, he is Italian after all. Your English vocabulary wasn't that good, and neither was his. It was really very awkward the first time you saw each other's faces. And it was also the first time you tried to kiss and hug your own computer.

When grandpa had heard of your established relationship with this Italian stranger, he was shocked. He wasn't too fond of it, but then he turned 'meh, with love, anything can happen'. He, however, had warned you that your long-distanced relationship wouldn't last long. But you called for BS. Screw all of that. You were a maniac for Allen and that's final.

You'd never leave him.

'Cause that's just how you roll.

You flipped your [h/c] hair irritatedly over your shoulder. It was getting slightly too long. Maybe you should cut it. You considered it for a moment.

Wait, hell no. Allen was coming over tomorrow.

You glanced over at the clock. It was close to five thirty. You had promised to meet your friends at your usual hanging out place, and they would get annoyed if you showed up even for a minute late. Giving a lazy sigh, you pet Sachi before getting up.

So let's see what said shit is in store for us today.

* * *

"Say what?!" your brunette friend, Akari, spluttered.

Her almost-identical sister flinched. "Don't be so surprised. You know it should have happened sooner or later." Hikari reasoned.

You sweatdropped. Akari's eyes were in slits. "Yeah, yeah, sure, but how do you know you can trust the guy, [name]?" she demanded. "What if he just wants to take advantage of ya?"

The almost-sleeping man next to the brunette stirred. "... I'm sure..." he yawned. "... Someone like [name]'s partner wouldn't hurt her..." he murmured.

Akari looked at her too-carefree boyfriend, eyes wide open in aghast. "You can't say that!" she protested. "You can never tell someone's true nature that way!"

You felt slightly insulted as a vein popped on your skin.

Chihaya, next to Hikari, rolled his eyes, not seeming to give a care in the world like the douchebag he was. _**(2) **_"Oh please..."

"I'm making a legitimate argument here!" Akari protested. "Maybe that Italian's face is all angels to you now, but who knows? He may be two-timing you! Haven't you heard of the many cases?"

You frowned slightly. Of course, who wouldn't feel intimidated? Your friends had boyfriends that they could see everyday, while you were just tied up to seeing yours at a computer screen. You really did feel left out sometimes.

Heck, you felt like slapping Akari's face right now.

"Oh, just shut up..." You muttered.

The brunette folded her arms disapprovingly.

You gave a scowl. How would she feel? Knowing that you were limited to seeing her 'one and only' boyfriend? Huh?

Maybe Hikari's and Akari's choices of partners were that ironical – You couldn't see _anything_ in Akari picking someone like Toby, and Chihaya was just pure tsundere – but still, they had time to spend time with their partners. So why can't you?

"Allen is..." You mumbled, not finishing the sentence. "He's not..."

Akari rose a brow. "Yeah, I thought so."

Hikari shook her head, sighing. "Let's just go already. We're here to watch a movie together, not discuss about [name]'s boyfriend. Come on." she said, walking off to the counters. Chihaya clicked his tongue at you three before following the brunette. Toby gave an exasperated sigh, which was unusual of him.

"..." Akari kept silent, looking at you, burning her eyes into yours, before walking away while pulling along Toby with her.

But during half of the entire movie, your mind wasn't at the movie screen at all. It was at what your best friend had said. You naturally have had many negative comments about your long-distance relationship before from many people – but maybe because Allen was coming tomorrow was what made you pissed. It always made you feel irritated whenever you saw some sick couple freely making out on a bench. So sick.

Blegh.

It only took loyalty and belief. That was it. There was no need to be so negative about it. Seriously, a long distance relationship wasn't _that_ impossible!

You mind flashes for a bit.

… Right?

* * *

**Why.**

**Why is this so short.**

**- slaps myself -**

* * *

**[EDIT: So I decided to _not_ make this a number of chapters because my mind cannot comprehend what I want, and I decided to make up for that by writing an actual oneshot which can be found if you click the 'Next' button... I'm sorry Akino, I know I'm horrible. DX]**

**[Footnote(s)]**

_**Oh yes. Allen. Allen Vargas. ****(1)**_

**Yup, author's a Hetalia fangirl._  
_**

_**Chihaya, next to Hikari, rolled his eyes. (2) **_

**You, (the reader) comes from Japan, correct? I thought that it would only make sense if the names of your friends were Japanese. Akari, Hikari, Chihaya. But Toby's name is just too awesome to change. Even the name 'Tobi' is even awesomer than his Japanese one. (Tao) xD**

**[End of footnotes]**

**I'm sorry, Akino. I really am.**

**I-MEAN-MY-EXAMS-ARE-COMING-SOON-AND-IT'S-JUST-TOO-MUCH-AND-AND-AND-THING-AND -**

**PSSSSSSHHHH.**

**I had no idea that the exams for Primary Sixes were _that_ early. I mean, start of March? COME ON, DAUG!**

**I really had to narrow time for this one. (nevermind that it's already so short...) I'll really try to post the next one sooner and quicker. Then I'll put my focus back on Average Life.**

**Maybe this will be like a drabble-short-chapter-whatever series. Yeah... Allen's blind, I figured that would be interesting. Let's hope it happens in the next chappie...**

**At first I wanted this to be told in present tense, but I was like 'NO, STRIKEY MY HEAD HURTS YAAAAAARGH'. I also originally planned this to be a YuriXHenry fic (with Yuri the one being diasbled) but since oXo Akino oXo requested an AllenXRio, I was like 'meh, Yuri and Allen-doo looks the same, they both wear glasses, let's go with the same plot' and thus, it came to this. I classify this fanfic as my first ReaderXBachelor fic.**

**Hey. It's a gift. And I wanted to experiment my noob skillz.**

**- Strikey**


	2. Celeste Blue

**I decided to just 'keep' Myopia as a single oneshot because my mind could not comprehend what I originally wanted. I apologize greatly. To make up for it, I wrote another oneshot. And a proper one, this time.**

**Celeste Blue**

**(Oneshot)**

_For oXo Akino oXo. Thanks for putting up with me. xD_

* * *

There were certain things you appreciated; for example the absence of Neil Williams.

The blonde was everything you didn't appreciate at all – he was rude, he was a wannabe-rocker and he was a _tsundere_! Because_, _for God's sake, that guy was a pain! A real one; like a tick, claiming a part of your body before it sucked every bid of blood it could, leaving you with Colorado tick fever.

Well, that's at least how Rio put it; and she was his ex-girlfriend after all…

Yeah, maybe he could be nice at times... But you weren't that fond of him. At all.

But anyways, you had promised yourself to only fall for someone who wasn't a jerk or a tsundere. As much as you believed –or liked to believe, anyways – in the good in every person. He had anger issues. He needed to go to a therapist or something. Asshole.

To hell with Neil.

To hell with his friend Rod, too!

And to hell with _him _a fortiori!

He sure looked nice and pretty good but his personality…was the exact opposite. Like it usually was; good looks, shitty personality. It never changed, ever. That's what girls always seemed to look for; appearance, and then when they start dating, _then_ they start to give a shit about their boyfriend's attitude.

And you never seemed to know the reason why they loved to cling so much onto him.

That little sneaky Italian bastard.

Damn him.

He had left you in the middle of the night alone with no explanations.

But now and then you couldn't help but wonder what his excuses would be. Sometimes you had been _so _close to taking one of his calls.

One doesn't happen to be a part of the infamous Bad Ass Trio because he's such a nice and caring person. Well, maybe Rod was the only one who was nice and caring, but that wasn't the point here. You couldn't believe that you had been so blind and trusting before to Allen. Sheesh!

"Man! Thinking about it won't help me at all; maybe I should just get over it?" You asked yourself, before shaking your head fiercely. No, you couldn't do that! You _wanted_ a payback. Desperately, at that. Your pride had been greatly offended and kicked with hairy French legs – you couldn't just be expected to forget that!

"You know; thinking won't help at all. Maybe working will?" Michelle said, looking slightly pissed.

"O-oh, sorry! It's my turn already?"

"Yes, dear." She replied, undoing her apron and handing it to you.

She was your very (not) lovely co-worker. You got along with her rather (not) good. The girl was about the same age as you but she definitely didn't behave like it. She seemed to think of herself as some kind of a more important person. Acting like she was soooo cute to other people. Which she definitely was (not).

Anyways, you simply couldn't help but like her… (not)

At all.

(Ahem) Anyways. The petite pinkette left without further words, leaving you to your shift. You exited the worker's room, entering the main room of the restraurant you worked in.

"[_Name_]! It's good that you're here. Can you help me for a bit? I think the left tables will happily tell you what they want." Another co-worker, Iroha, said, nodding to the left side of the room. She was a different matter. She was beautiful, kind and sincere and all that crap.

And she was just so badass.

You simply went over to the guests, offering your happiest smile.

"Welcome and what can I get you?"

The fat looking man looked at you with beady eyes. "Well... I think I'd like the strawberry milkshake... And the chicken burger... And the oreo cheesecake... And side-meals too, please..."

It went on like this for the next hours.

* * *

"That was a productive day, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Be careful on your way home." I said, grabbing my handbag and taking out my umbrella.

"Yes, you too." Iroha replied with a tiny smile and a short wave.

"Uff. I'm just glad I can go home now. Too bad it's raining." You let out a tired grin.

"I can only agree. Your work days are quite long, even for a part-time job."

You laughed. "Yeah. It is kinda tough. Bye, and don't get drenched now – AH!"

You nearly jumped in shock as you saw a familiar ginger running in the rain towards your direction. Iroha had already walked ahead.

"R - Rod? What are you doing here?" You asked. Of course you knew who this was. The man with his cheery blue eyes usually hung around Allen and Neil. (a.k.a. Those Assholes.)

"I wanted to talk to you." He looked rather serious, making you gulp audibly. Him being drenched in the rain made it even more dramatic. Rod wasn't one for serious expressions at all. In fact, smiles suited him much better.

"About?"

"Allen."

As soon as you heard that name being mentioned, you didn't care about his expression anymore. You just turned around, facing away from the ginger. You did _not_ need Allen's little minions to talk to you.

"Go. Just do me the favor and go, Rod." You replied coldly, despite the fact that you were feeling _so_ guilty inside right now.

"But, [name] -"

"No, Rod. Please. I don't need you guys to go on my nerves. Not at all. Now, if you'd kindly fuck off."

"I can't, not until you listen to me –"

You felt a swell of impatience in you rise up. "You just don't understand, do you, Ro—"

"No! It's _you_ who doesn't understand! Can't you just listen to me?!"

Now, the anger of him made you shut up. He seemed really furious. And actually, that frightened you a bit. Rod never got angry. Period.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Rod -"

"Of course you don't! How can you if you never bother to listen to the people around you! You never take his calls and let him explain! I ran all the way here getting soaked and everything just for the sake of Allen to stop being depressed! You're not even aware of other people around your surroundings! If you really hate him so badly, go to him and do it fucking properly!"

He stopped yelling, slightly panting. You stared at him, body frozen due to shock. One reason being that the seemingly innocent ginger had just _swore_.

"... I'm sorry. But seriously," Rod said with a face full of genuine guilt. "Please consider what I said."

He ran off without a word, with you staring after him.

Would Rod really swear just for Allen?

Well of course he would. He cared for the Italian bastard, after all.

With a thoughtful expression, you went to a place that was well-known to you - Allen's home.

* * *

You knocked, and held your breath.

A woman with long blond her and beautiful celeste blue eyes opened the door, looking at you friendly yet confused.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Uhm…yes…?" You said awkwardly.

"I-Is Allen at home?" You stuttered as you realized that she waited for you to continue.

"Oh, yes! He's spending his time in the garden," she answered, before tilting her head. "Who are you anyways?"

"[name]…"

"Oh, hello, [name]. You can't miss our garden. Just down the hallway and then the large glass door."

"Okay. Thank you very much, miss." You said as you stepped in. She closed the door behind you and seemingly wanted to say something else as you heard a loud cry.

"Oh, you must excuse me, but little Elliot needs my attention. He's still so young, merely one month old and needs every second of my time." She said apologetically.

You just nodded as she left you in the hallway. You soon enough followed her instructions, already spotting the glass door.

You reached the glass door and opened it, stepping outside. The air was a bit chilly but never the less warm enough to not make you uncomfortable.

On a bench in the part of the garden with the roses, you spotted a tall person sitting. She was right; it really was hard to miss.

"Allen…?"

You saw how the other person jumped up in shock before facing you, eyes wide.

"[name]…?"

You stared at him seriously, "You better explain and the explanation better be good."

He nodded, also serious, sitting down again, "Take a seat?" He motioned to the seat next to him.

Hesitantly, you sat down, too, waiting for him to start.

"Well. I know I shouldn't have left you alone out of all sudden. And I'm really, really sorry."

"You should be! You left me alone in the middle of the night, you know."

"I am, I assure you, princess. But it was urgent."

You looked at him, unfazed at the old cheesy nickname he had just called you. "Really? Because you told me how there was nothing more important than me for the whole evening before you left."

He sighted; "I'm sorry, okay? But I don't get a brother every day."

"You mean little Eric? Emil? Elvis?" You attempted, but none of these names sounded right.

"His name's Ellio, I believe." Francis said, also stumbling a bit about the name.

How very awkward...

"You still could have taken me with you. Two hours is an awfully long time."

"Yes, princess. But I just noticed afterwards. I'm sincerely sorry." the redhead leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. Your face heated up furiously.

"…Alright. I'll forgive you."

"Does that mean I get a second date?" The bespectacled man smirked.

"Yeah, right." You said, punching his arm.

The Italian pouted. "Why?"

"I don't want to be seen with a member of the Infamous Trio so quickly..." You stated awkwardly.

"But -"

"No."

You sat down on a bench, and had to put up with Allen staring at you with incredibly huge pouting blue eyes for a whole five minutes, unblinking.

Finally, as a term of a last resort, the redhead pulled you closer and planted a kiss on your nose. You let out a cry, flustered.

Allen looked at you expectantly.

You growled at the fact that he had won this time. "Tomorrow, three o'clock..."

He laughed and buried your face in his chest. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

Your blush was too much for you to bear.

"... Just shut up, asshole."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**And that thus completes my very pathetic journey of trying to deliver a successful story to Akino-san...**

**Well. See you then.**

**- Strikey**


End file.
